


Corona

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Contenido subido de tono, Corona - Freeform, FictoberMF18, M/M, Reyes - Freeform, fic de época, kaulitzcest no relacionado, monarquia, motinfanficker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: [Twc no relacionado/AU] Había una rivalidad consabida entre el rey Thomas y William, una que era heredada de sus progenitores. Pero al parecer no era eso lo único que habían recibido de sus padres.





	Corona

El mensajero vio al monarca y, con temor, hizo una reverencia, nunca era buena idea ser portador de malas noticias. 

—Su Majestad, el Rey Thomas no quiere acceder a sus peticiones, manda a decir que si usted desea el concilio, deberá dar más de lo que ofrece —comentó con la voz quebrada, viendo cómo las mejillas del Rey se teñían de rojo y su rictus se endurecía. 

—Retírese de inmediato de mi presencia. ¡DESDICHADO INTENTO DE MONARCA! Fuera de que heredó el trono, es un incapaz y no sabe de estrategias ni cómo gobernar. Mi padre tenía razón en odiar a aquella casta —mencionó el Rey William, antes de sentarse furibundo. 

Llegada la noche, una silueta se escurría de los aposentos reales, moviendo con presteza una palanca oculta en un candelabro, y consiguiendo que el librero se moviera a un lado, mostrando un pasaje secreto que la persona decidió seguir, no sin antes, fijarse que nadie lo estuviese vigilando. 

Cuando entró allí, presionó un ladrillo, consiguiendo que el librero regresase a su lugar. 

Puso la lámpara delante suyo y caminó con seguridad, conociendo a la perfección a dónde se dirigía, por más que era un camino largo, que colindaba con una escalera de piedra, siguió caminando, bajando con cuidado los escalones y viendo con una sonrisa el túnel, como quien piensa que la meta vale más que cualquier largo trecho.

Al terminar de recorrer el túnel, observó un gran portón que tenía un cerrojo, colgó la lámpara de aceite en la pared, y sacó una llave, abrió el seguro e ingresó.

—Pensé que te tomarías a pecho lo del acuerdo y no vendrías —dijo un joven con el cabello suelto y salvaje sobre sus hombros, una barba recortada, ojos brillantes y teñidos de anhelo, y vestido solamente con una bata real, sin nada debajo.

—Nada me detendría de venir, ni quinientos berrinches tuyos que sólo buscan hacerme enojar —respondió el recién llegado, comiéndoselo con los ojos y acortando la distancia entre ambos para sujetarlo del talle y besarlo.

—Bill —interrumpió el castaño el ósculo, sonriendo—, no son berrinches, y sabes que te encantan.

—Tú eres el que me encanta, Tom —refutó el soberano, succionando con ahínco la boca del contrario, mordisqueándole y tocando toda la extensión de carne que cubría la tela de la bata, acariciando con necesidad los músculos marcados y atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo para sentir su dureza que le palpitaba contra su vientre.

El castaño lo alejó para despojarlo de sus ropajes, y luego lo lanzó hacia la cama que estaba en aquel escondite, chupó y mordió desde cuello del moreno hasta perderse en dirección sur, sacando las mejores melodías de aquellos labios que lo enloquecían.

Thomas agradecía a sus padres por hacer un túnel secreto para que los reinos jamás se enterasen que los reyes que se juraban odio desde muchas generaciones atrás, solían tener una relación extramatrimonial entre ellos, y que, curiosamente ya iba haciéndose un hábito para los portadores de la corona.


End file.
